1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a door structure for an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle door structure having a collapsible and retractable armrest.
2. Disclosure Information
It is well known in motor vehicles to provide a decorative door trim panel assembly on the inner panel of the door facing the passenger compartment of the vehicle cabin. It is also well known to provide an armrest on the door which projects inwardly into the passenger cabin from the door trim panel to provide a convenient rest for the occupant's arm. In an effort to make vehicle interiors more modular, an increasing amount of molded plastic door trim panels are being utilized. These molded door trim panels typically include an armrest molded integrally with the trim panel. While functioning adequately as a resting place for the occupant's arm, these hard plastic armrests can become uncomfortable during a long ride. Furthermore, when a vehicle occupant enters or exits the vehicle, the door is open and the armrest projects outwardly from it. Persons entering or exiting the vehicle often bump against the armrest. It would therefore be desirable to provide an armrest which is more comfortable and is retractable so as not to interfere with the ingress and egress of passengers from the vehicle.
When the vehicle door is closed, the armrest extends into the passenger cabin. It is known that the door trim panel and armrest may be comprised of a foam material which collapses and absorbs energy upon imposition of a lateral force against it. The prior art also recognizes that an armrest may be comprised of a foam or honeycomb structure which will yield laterally when a force is applied against it. However, these types of armrests do not retract to ease the ingress or egress of vehicle occupants. It would also be desirable to provide a vehicle door with an armrest that provides some lateral cushioning when a force is applied against it and which does not interfere with occupant entry and exit to and from the vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle door structure having a comfortable armrest which is both collapsible under a force and which is retractable when the vehicle door opens.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an armrest which is inflatable upon closing of the vehicle door and which remains inflated until either a lateral force compresses the air from it or the vehicle door is opened.